


飞翔

by our_flame_never_goes_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birds, Gen, Spoilers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_flame_never_goes_out/pseuds/our_flame_never_goes_out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>贝特霍尔德•胡佛生命中的一些片段，从他的童年到毕业那天。</p>
            </blockquote>





	飞翔

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067757) by [Archaeopteryx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archaeopteryx/pseuds/Archaeopteryx). 



> This is a Chinese translation.  
> 已得到授权，[首发于此](http://tieba.baidu.com/p/4321990747)（进击的巨人吧）。

贝特六岁了，他捡起一只躺在路中间，无力地扑腾着断了的翅膀的鸟。小鸟挣扎着想要逃走，但他只想帮忙，真的，所以他轻柔地把双手拢在一起，把脆弱的身体捧在手里带回家。鸟叫了一下，拍了拍它那个没有断掉的翅膀。贝特嘘了一下让它安静，用拇指轻轻地拍了拍它毛茸茸的头，过一会它就没动静了。  
他有一个小盒子，里面放着破旧被子的一角。他把小鸟放进去，等着。  
小鸟一直没动。过了将近一个小时沉默的观察后，他才意识到自己拿着它的时候它就死了。  
亚妮说是他害得小鸟死了。亚妮是明白这些的。她和她父亲在小镇边缘外，几乎都到深山里的地方住着，所以她知道动物的事。他们一起走的时候她会讲故事，会从那些她不指出贝特就看不出的蛛丝马迹里读出一些东西。亚妮是有智慧的，莱纳不是，马塞尔是有一点的，贝特呢，只能希望他自己是有的。贝特喜欢和她一起走，喜欢她说的话，喜欢把它在脑海内翻来覆去地想。  
“我只是想帮忙。”他没太懂她的话，这么说道。  
“鸟又不知道。”亚妮说，语气明摆着是说事情很简单，贝特自己早就该想到。至少他在听起来是那样的。“你那么大，它肯定会被吓死的。”

 

贝特七岁了，他知道大人们不喜欢他。他能看见自己崩溃哭泣时，被恐惧压制时，焦虑或走神让他失败时他们投来的眼神。他也没办法，他想，但他也知道那不够好，他需要有办法。  
他无法以他们想要的方式完成事情，也不知道该以怎么样的方式去做。他也知道这不是什么好事。他们叹气，咒骂，用手捂住脸，叫他在困境来临时躲在莱纳身后。他也不会干些别的。  
“一个伟大血统的败类儿子”，他们这么叫他，在他们以为自己听不见的时候——亦或是因为他们知道他早晚会听到。他也没办法。他想要做得更好，想要让他们骄傲，想要——什么都行，什么都行，就一次也好，让他们拍一拍头或给句称赞的话，像莱纳、亚妮和马塞尔能得到的那样。只要它能证明他不是没用的，是什么都可以。  
他什么也得不到。

 

贝特八岁了，莱纳像是破碎了一样地倒在地上，腿以扭曲的角度被压在身下。他说那个树枝能承受住他的体重，但它没有。他流血了，所有事情都不对，贝特感到一阵天旋地转，他开始哭泣，喘不上气来。  
所有事情都不对，但突然所有事情都变得很清晰。他还在哭，还是有点呼吸不上来，但他知道他应该做什么。  
他麻木地移动着手臂，把莱纳的腿揪直的时候能感觉到被掰断的骨头互相摩擦，也只让他有一点反胃。他尽量把腿摆直，让它痊愈，骨头刺穿皮肤的地方冒着蒸汽。  
他眨了眨眼，莱纳在担心地拍着他的脸和肩膀，把松针从他的衣服上弄掉。“——怎么了？”他在问，“贝特，你还好吗？快醒来。”  
他一下子瘫倒了，抱紧了莱纳，头靠到了他的胸口。他听到的心跳强力又稳健。他颤抖着，抱紧莱纳，知道莱纳自己站起来，紧紧抓住贝特的手带他一起回家。他很害怕，真的很害怕，因为刚才莱纳掉下来时，他有一瞬间看见的不是一个男孩，而是一只断翅的黄雀，他现在才意识到他所爱的人们可能是脆弱的。  
这个世界上把他当做一个人而不是一个道具看待的人只有三个，他深深地害怕会失去他们。

 

贝特九岁了，林中鸟鸣突然安静了下来。如果他是亚妮他就会知道应该更谨慎，但他不是。他只是感到疑惑，然后一个巨人就冲了出来，吓得他动弹不得，直到马塞尔把他和莱纳一把推开。他的神经像是结了冰一样，让他只能眼睁睁地看着马塞尔眼中的惊恐，和巨人的尖牙咬下去时飞溅的鲜血。他揪着莱纳的领子就跑，一时惊慌失措得没有考虑其它东西。  
他们跑着，跑到腿像是着了火一样痛，被恐惧的泪水呛着，直到跑远了，听不见有什么追赶他们的声音后贝特霍尔德才想，他们是不是也应该留下来战斗，然后他告诉自己马塞尔已经死了。  
之后莱纳会说贝特霍尔德也救了他的命，如果贝特霍尔德没把他拖走的话，他还会在那里吓得不敢动，然后被吃掉，所以逃跑是正确的选择。贝特霍尔德不是很确定。

 

贝特霍尔德十岁了，他好高，高得像是在飞一样。他能俯视着鸟的后背，能看见下面的人像蚂蚁一样在爬。贝特霍尔德小时候从没有以踹蚂蚁窝为乐，但他还是抬起了自己巨大的，柱形的腿，踢了这个，因为他被告诉要这么做，而从没有人教过他去想，“如果我不呢？”  
他先看见那块石头飞起，然后才听见一声轰鸣，像打雷、像枪火、像战鼓。然后他听见了尖叫声，看见了废墟压上一些的星星点点的红色，看见了蚂蚁们混乱地、慌张地四处窜逃。  
然后他的力量被用干了，他缩小下去，释放着蒸汽，然后他看不见了。  
贝特霍尔德感到一阵恶心，希望那是自己的想象力作祟让事情看起来比实际更糟糕。  
莱纳和亚妮在地上等着他，把他从他腐烂的身躯里拽出来。小的怪物们已经往这边集中过来了，像是吃了马塞尔的那只，不过身躯更柔软，看起来也更容易驯服——至少多数是，一群里面还是有几个不太一样的。他们离得这么近，贝特霍尔德的脉搏不由自已地像是颤抖一样一阵一阵的，然后加速。他知道是亚妮叫他们过来的，但他也知道亚妮不能控制他们，而且他们总是饥饿的。  
他没时间去担心，因为一旦他结束任务了，就该莱纳巨人化了。莱纳很强，很快，把贝特霍尔德和亚妮用自己巨大的、覆有铠甲的手轻轻地托起来，像是捧着鸟儿那样，只是这些鸟懂得不去害怕。为了安全，他把他们放在自己的嘴里，他们在他低头冲刺时抓紧了他的牙齿。  
一声巨响让贝特霍尔德骨子里都感到了震动，他知道了，第二扇门被撞开了。玛利亚城墙被攻破了。  
他们的任务开始了。

 

贝特霍尔德十一岁了， 他周围全都是挨饿的人和哭泣的孩子和哭泣的大人，人们在喊叫，叫着自己死去或失踪的所爱的人；也有人们没有这么做，因为他们的内心已经被击得粉碎；受伤的人，溅上别人血的人，身上沾着泪水、尿液、泥土和呕吐的人。  
贝特霍尔德缩成一团，抱紧头，然后喊叫着，不想再去听其它声音。他摇晃着，抽泣着，呼吸不过来，因为这是他的错，他小小的身体只能承受这么多愧疚。莱纳碰了碰他的背，他猛地挥出胳膊然后跪倒在泥地里，放声尖叫。  
亚妮坐在他旁边一动不动，既没有给予安慰也没有表示轻蔑。  
没有其他人注意到他们。这些天来，崩溃的孩子已经不是什么少见的事了。

 

贝特霍尔德十一岁了，人类想要夺回玛利亚城墙。  
他最开始只能难以置信地看着——他们难道不知道这不可能吗？然后他听见了人们由窃窃私语转为大喊，尖叫和失声痛哭，他意识到，他们是知道的。这场反击只是伪装而已。玛利亚城墙的沦陷已经结束了，但又有数以万计的人将要牺牲，然后这还是，还是他们的错。  
他脑海中闪过马塞尔死前的表情。是他害的，贝特霍尔德想。他给周围的人带来了那份恐惧。他明明知道是什么感觉，明明亲身体会过，却还是这么做了。  
他看见难民脸上的表情，震惊，悲痛，无助的惧怕。他自己脸上的表情也变得和他们的一样，写满了目瞪口呆的惊骇。这次他没有被情绪压垮。这次他落荒而逃，不去面对，只有他旁边的男孩能看见他眼中慢慢黯淡下去的光芒，他停不下来的小动作慢慢减少到像石像一样的一动不动。  
莱纳用自己温暖又坚实的手掌握住贝特霍尔德的手，紧紧扣住手指。贝特霍尔德没有给予任何回应。他感觉自己像是在乘着秃鹫的翅膀稳稳地飞翔，与自己的情绪隔了一层冰川一样厚的冰。他不知道为什么莱纳会担心。他和所有东西都是隔得那么远，没有任何东西能拆穿他表面平静的伪装。

 

贝特霍尔德十二岁了，他在兵营里，一个本来或许能成为他朋友的男孩刚告诉他，他还不如害虫，他和他的人种都需要被赶尽杀绝。一个明明刚才还在安慰他，开导他内心烦恼（至少是他能说出口的半真半假的话）的男孩，竟然能一下转而提醒他，在墙内他就是个野兽，需要被猎杀。  
世界上只有三个他能信任的人，可是其中一个已经死了，贝特霍尔德这么想起。莱纳还在说话，声音严肃，富有同情心，还没有它以后会有的那么低沉。贝特霍尔德蜷缩成一团，把腿抱在胸前，脸埋进膝盖里，说不出话，什么都做不了，直到那些声音只是一些模糊的呢喃，在自己有节奏的、令人安心的心跳之外。  
这个想要杀死莱纳和亚妮的男孩过来向他们表示团结与支持，因为他以为他们是从一样的灾难中死里逃生的，因为他对他所认为的他们是能有所共鸣的，因为他错以为他们有着相同的经历。  
这个想杀死他们的男孩认为自己能成为他们的朋友，但他不知道那些自己不知道的事情。

 

贝特霍尔德十二岁了，他在学如何飞翔。  
他还挺擅长立体机动操作的，其他训练兵告诉他，好像有点惊讶。沙迪斯教官对他的表现只有干练的一句“不错，胡佛”。贝特霍尔德呆呆地看着他离开，惊讶得动都动不了。沙迪斯把一个扎着双马尾的女生的肩膀拍正，对一个瘦高的灰黄色头发的男孩喊着让他注意重心。沙迪斯从不夸人。贝特霍尔德从来不被夸。贝特霍尔德不够好，是得不到夸奖的。  
他擅长这个——这个念头渐渐显露，他颤抖着，低下头，一阵发烧一样的热度遍布全身。他可以擅长这个。  
而这些人都会死，他过一下就想起来，他感到心一阵痛。这城墙内是没有未来的。  
他不明白其他新兵为什么会觉得难。这对他来讲都很自然，气体喷射的声音，固定器打入目标然后荡下去的动作，他在点与点之间划过的抛物线。  
这就是飞翔的感觉，他想。富有节奏感的动态吸引住了他；下落，划过弧线，上升，还有那个在弧线之间完美的腾空的感觉，然后重力又将他归为己有，他的钩也会找到新的固定点再继续。没有多余的空间去感到害怕、惊慌、内疚，因为他所有的注意力都在锁钩接下来固定的位置上，在吹乱他的头发和衣服的风上，在他的感官所能传递的所有细节上。空气凉爽、清新，阳光明媚，晴空万里，身后的训练场和周围的森林一片翠绿。此时，他所感到的一阵轻盈与他的立体机动装置无关。  
正值秋季，空气里只有一点冷的意味，但林中鸟是能够感受到的。他们在树丛中鸣叫着，完全不注意下层里穿梭的男孩，但他把自己从一片空缺送上去时他们却受了惊，一整群鸟儿倏忽间全部起飞。  
有一瞬间，他周围全是争先恐后向上冲的星椋鸟，扇动的翅膀和深色的身体，一团混乱的斑点和受惊的叫声。有几只翅膀不经意间擦过他的脸，他的肩膀，他和它们一起升起，想要和它们一起飞走，飞到他们冬天会去的地方，远远离开这些城墙，远远离开所有东西，只剩一片寂静，充满鸟鸣的旋律和广袤的蓝天。贝特霍尔德笑了，声音不受控制地从嗓子里冲出来。这让他很惊讶。他以为自己忘记了如何去笑。  
他的胃在那个飞翔与下坠中间那个失重的瞬间翻了一下，然后他开始落下，只能寻找新的固定点了。星椋鸟们飞走了，翅膀带着他们越飞越高，飞到贝特霍尔德的装置永远无法到达的地方。

 

贝特霍尔德十三岁了，莱纳开始变了。不明显——只是说的话不太一样，站姿也是，还有讲话时用来强调的偏头和手势。莱纳开始变了，贝特霍尔德害怕极了；亚妮自从玛利亚城墙被攻陷后就变得无比冷漠，而他自己一个人是办不到的。  
莱纳也会感到害怕——在他懂得害怕的时候。贝特霍尔德发现他的时候，他在兵营后面，瑟瑟发抖，脸色苍白，嘴唇紧抿，一看就是刚回过神。  
“我们不是士兵，”莱纳说，最后两个字被狠狠吐出来，让贝特霍尔德不禁往回缩了一下，“亚妮说得对。我们不是。我们永远不会是的。”  
贝特霍尔德点了点头，坐在他旁边。他们的肩膀轻轻挨着。  
莱纳安静了很久。然后他撑不住了，弓起身子，把头顶在膝盖上。他的手紧紧握在泥土里，从贫瘠的土地上扯出几片草。  
“他妈的！”  
贝特霍尔德又退缩了一下，虽然他知道莱纳在生他自己的气。  
“我也没办法，”莱纳嗓音有些沙哑，“我真的不知道该怎么办。但我不是发誓过会保护你的吗？”  
贝特霍尔德在草丛中找到莱纳的手，轻轻地松开莱纳紧握着的，因劳动和训练已经变得有些粗糙的手指，将它们与自己的手指扣在一起；他自己的手指稍长，肤色稍深，但和莱纳的一样挺过了艰难困苦。  
莱纳点了点头：“我发誓过。但他们都觉得我是个能依靠的人，他们都觉得自己以我为榜样，然后我就发誓——”  
贝特霍尔德能理解。莱纳是他们的领导人，他们坚实的盾，只是做他自己便也成了104班的领导人。他握紧了莱纳的手。  
“我不会离开你的，”莱纳说，“我发誓。我们会一起回到故乡，死也要回去。”这句话照着字面理解也不为过，这让他咳出一声干笑。  
贝特霍尔德往他身上靠过去。莱纳也靠了过来，头搭在贝特霍尔德的肩上。个子高一点的男孩（这是什么时候的事？他想，有点惊讶；时间真的过得太快了）转头把脸埋在莱纳的头发里，闭上眼睛，深呼吸。  
莱纳总是会信守承诺。但莱纳不总是莱纳。

 

贝特霍尔德十三岁了，在兵营发的太小的被子底下瑟瑟发抖。他从小就个子大，但他最近长得更快了，兵营发的那些东西多数对他来讲都太小了。  
空气干燥又寒冷，他的呼吸出口成霜，骤降的气温让水汽瞬间液化。他的伙伴们（他什么时候开始这么看待他们了？）在白天玩的开心，学着龙那样大吼着，或假装在吐烟。贝特霍尔德觉得那看起来像是腾腾蒸汽一样，让他一阵恶心。  
他背靠着莱纳的体侧，头枕在莱纳伸过来的胳膊上，但就连这共享的体温都不够御寒。总算是有点困了时，他感到了莱纳的另一边有什么在动。他惊得起身，用一只胳膊撑着自己往那边看，心狂跳不已。  
只是科尼。贝特霍尔德放松下来，颤抖着呼出了一口气。  
“好、好冷、冷啊，”科尼说，牙齿打着战，“我、我、我能不能——？”贝特霍尔德不明白他想问什么，直到莱纳半睡不醒地嘟囔了一下，拍了拍他另一只胳膊下面的地方。好像这个许可会过期似的，个子小的男孩以光速躺下，蜷缩在莱纳身边。  
过了一会，科尼吱了一声，又往近挪了挪。“天啊，哥们，你好暖和！”  
“莱纳。”贝特霍尔德低声道，心跳再次加速。这不对。他们不应该接近他们。这样他们不得不背叛时只会更痛苦（而且从什么时候，他的想法变成了“别走得太近，会伤害他们”而不是“别走得太近，要不任务会失败”？）。  
“又不会有什么事的。”莱纳耸了耸肩，说。当然会，贝特霍尔德想告诉他，已经有了；但他和莱纳四目相对，绿色和棕色在暗淡的火光下眯着，然后他知道了这就是他的莱纳，那个懂自己在做什么，知道自己刚刚说了多大的一个谎，但还要那么做的莱纳，因为他们才十三岁，和其他人一样需要伙伴。  
伙伴这种事简直触手可及，他们却不能拥有伙伴。莱纳试过了，他已经开始慢慢崩溃了，但贝特霍尔德却不忍心不让他拥有这个。他重新在莱纳身边躺下，不去理会闭上眼时睫毛里冰冷的湿润感。  
还没过几分钟，夏莎又把他弄醒了，像只猫一样蜷缩在他的膝盖和莱纳的腿中间。三笠和艾伦也跟了过来，一起躺在科尼附近——科尼睡着了，越来越往莱纳的胸前挪。紧跟着的是阿尔敏，但他好像觉得那边没地儿了，因为他选择了在贝特霍尔德的胸前缩成一团，还半睡不醒地道了个歉。然后是让和马可，一起堆在阿尔敏身边。都到这份上了，人与人之间的界限早就没了——科尼整个人都干脆趴在了他们两个身上，夏莎把贝特霍尔德的腿当成了枕头——而动弹不得的贝特霍尔德也已经放弃了，只好认命面对一个漫长的不眠之夜。身体接触让他的心跳加速，掌心出汗；他们微凉的体温是个残酷的提醒，提醒自己他和他们不一样，他们天生就是危险的。  
不知道过了多久后，他的身体也背叛了自己。一堆训练兵在一起确实够抵御寒冷，他们所有人的薄被在一起也算是个不错的保暖物，而他一整天都在把装置往这个遥远的前哨站运送，也很是疲劳了，再说——如果他能不去想他们有点凉的体温（反正和气温比起来也是暖和了）这也是有点舒服的，和伙伴们这样在一起。  
太阳刚刚升起时他们就醒了，在一窝温暖里纠缠在一起，然后贝特霍尔德发现——这让他哭笑不得——自己不知怎的成为了一团被缠在一起的训练兵的中心。他们花了好几分钟才重新分开。  
他们是家人，却也是敌人。莱纳原来是这么崩溃的。

 

贝特霍尔德十四岁了，他的身体变化着。他很不喜欢这种变化。他的声音变得低沉、沙哑，会在最不合适的场合破音，所以他干脆就尽量不说话。他的皮肤也变得粗糙，时而有着训练带来的伤。他的情绪起伏比往常还要夸张，从生气到颤抖瞬间就能到紧张得气都喘不过来。他的关节疼，他总是吃不饱，他伸长的四肢让他笨手笨脚，所以他总是动作很慢，怕无意间打碎了什么东西，或人。  
人们说这是正常的。他这年龄的孩子都这样。  
是这样吗？他想着，隐约记得类似家长的身影说过这样的话，只是笑笑然后答应他长大后告诉他。他们那时知不知道他们在骗人呢，他想着。  
这确实是正常的吧，因为不止他一个人声音变得沙哑，身体在变化，长着。让说话时声音能跳一整八度，尤弥尔的肩膀开始往宽长，他们所有人在一间木屋洗澡时，也很难不发现其他变化。  
最糟糕的还得是身高。  
似乎是一夜之间，他醒来后就只能俯视伙伴们的头顶了。他太高了，身体像是太妃糖一样被拽长，他想起了像石子一样的房屋和蚂蚁一样的人类。他都不能靠飞翔让自己冷静——他这个新的，奇怪的身体总是让他撞上树枝和屋顶，让他前所未有地笨拙，所以连这个都被从他手中夺走了。  
他低头看着他们，思考着——他做不到。他不想看见他们那样，不想看到他们被撕裂，浑身是血，尖叫着被巨人吞食，再也不想看到那样的事发生了（他从来没有对艾伦说过谎，只是掩藏了真相而已），但尤其是发生在这些像他一样的孩子，朋友，伙伴，家人身上。  
他告诉自己他们已经不能回头了，这个事实在他脑海里空虚地回荡着。这座城墙里没有未来，但他想要这里能有一个未来。  
他看着莱纳——莱纳在笑着跟人聊天，眼圈发黑，因为他不想睡觉，怕一觉醒后不知道自己是谁——然后想，如果我就这么置之不理的话，这也会发生在我身上。

 

贝特霍尔德十四岁了，躲在军营后面，气都喘不上来，蹲在地上双手抱着头。他的肺里像是有铁块压着，偶尔松开让他倒抽像哭泣一样的一口气，而他现在觉得那还不如让他被自己的恐惧扼住喉咙。他们刚才本来在有说有笑，连贝特霍尔德也脸上有着微笑，然后夏莎噘起嘴，抬头看他，说，“可我们哪里能像你一样高啊，超大型巨人先生”，但她不知道，他知道她不可能知道，但他的心漏了一拍，血液仿佛冻结，在他反应过来之前就已经逃离了桌边。  
有人的胳膊搭上了他的肩膀。他靠了过去，然后才意识到它太凉，太瘦，不会是莱纳。意识到这点让他想哭，因为如果莱纳没有来找他，这就说明莱纳现在不在，在贝特霍尔德最需要他的时候。  
“好好呼吸。”那个来找他的人说。贝特霍尔德这么做了，挣扎着想要好好呼吸。那只胳膊往下移动，手在他的脊椎上来回摩擦——  
贝特霍尔德大叫出声，扭转身体避开接触，失去平衡一头栽倒。他躺平在地上后蜷缩起来，腿抬到胸前，手以防御的姿势挡在面前。他知道这看起来有多奇怪，但任何假装都无法盖过脑海中雷鸣般的别碰别碰别碰；世界上有三个人可以接近他身体的那个部位，而他们没有任何一个在这里。  
恐惧感终于放开他的胸口，他狂跳不已的心逐渐慢下来，听见的字也逐渐连成句子。“对不起。我应该问的。你还好吗？”  
贝特霍尔德点点头，身体一下放松，沉重地倒回在泥土里。他的脸上挂着泪痕，他的胸口依然因不稳定的呼吸剧烈起伏，但他的身体已经不能再保持那种紧张感了。一双手覆上了他的，微凉、干燥，手指和他的交织在一起，把他拽起来成坐着的姿势。他不安地后退，快速把自己蹭到背靠着墙的位置，然后终于睁开了眼睛，看清到底是谁来找他的。  
温暖的深色的眼睛满是担忧地看着他。马可歪过头，露出微笑。贝特霍尔德再次闭上眼睛，揉着脸，颤抖着深吸了一口气。  
“现在好啦，”马可说，“我真的很抱歉。我应该多考虑的。抱歉——刚才在里面也是。夏莎不是故意的。我知道这说出来好像不算什么，但她让我告诉你她很抱歉，而且她很担心你。”  
贝特霍尔德再次点头。不是莱纳，他想，内心有那么一点愤恨，因为是他们的错，莱纳才会慢慢脱离现实，也是他们的错是马可在这里而不是莱纳，但他感到最强烈的还是困惑。世界上只有两个他能相信的人，而那两个人中只有莱纳给过他慰藉，可现在这个有着明亮眼睛的男孩带着微笑与真实的关心正在闯入他的世界。他不明白。  
过后，夏莎坐在他的床边，靠着他叽叽喳喳说个不停，眼睛闪亮。过了大约半小时的不明所以的简短回答后，贝特霍尔德意识到这是她道歉的方式。  
她应该恨他的，但她没有。贝特霍尔德依然清理着自己的装置，双手机械地移动着，让他空壳一样的脸掩盖他脑海中挥之不去的念头。他们都没有。这是他们犯的错误。

 

贝特霍尔德十五岁了。明天，他、莱纳和亚妮就能去内地了。  
天气凉爽，但他觉得自己有点发热。他掌心出汗，双手颤抖，头发因汗湿贴在额前。他的心跳得厉害，喉咙干涸。现在他最想做的事就是在城墙里找个缝隙挤进去，然后和自己的祖先一起成为墙的一部分。  
之前，艾伦问他状态是否还好。“紧张，”贝特霍尔德说，然后，“轻松，”然后发现自己自相矛盾后，“呃——”  
艾伦点点头，笑了，拍拍他的胳膊（够他的肩膀有点费劲），早就习惯了贝特霍尔德结结巴巴说不出话的时候。“你没问题的，”他说，“你做到了啊，对吧？你可以去宪兵团了，以后连巨人的声音都不会听到了。”  
贝特霍尔德点点头，揉了揉胳膊上艾伦拍他的部位，勉强回了一个微笑，想起自己要在几个小时之后对这个已经经历过一座城墙沦陷的朋友做的事后，努力没有呕吐。  
现在，他站在城墙上看着底下的森林，把自己伪装得很无害，看起来像是没有巨人，没有鸟一样。驻屯兵团多数都在下面，新兵都在远处沿着特洛斯特地区的外门被召集起来。没有人在看他。没有人会发现。  
他后退一步，然后跑起来，修长的腿让他迅速加速。然后他的脚触及墙的边缘，膝盖一弯，然后纵身飞跃到罗赛城墙外面的空中。  
有一瞬间，他闭上眼睛，让自己享受自由坠落的感受。风刮乱他的头发，把他的外套掀起来，像是翅膀一样在他身后展开——他此刻失重，是如此自由地在飞翔着。然后，在疏忽大意让他在地上粉身碎骨之前，他把手举到了牙齿间。  
这次，他不觉得像是自己在飞了。他已经明白了。

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：  
> 不知道为什么，贝特霍尔德对我来讲好像身上带着鸟这个主题。


End file.
